The Rebekah Diaries
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: All she ever wanted was to have someone genuinely love and care for her, have family and friends to support her no matter what ... don't you think it's about damn time that happened?
1. info

Ok, I have done a Anna diaries crossover with twilight. I have done a katherine diaires crossover with twilight. I want to do now a Rebekah diaries. I mean ~ why not? I find it heartbreaking that all she ever wanted was friends and family that actually gave a damn about her, both love and care, and in the end she didn't even get that. Besides, between Caroline and Rebekah ~ I like the badass, bitchy barbie better. Rebekah is awesome. XD The problem is that I don't know which vampire to pair her with. Gotta be a badass vamp. **So please vote on the poll on my profile so I can do it?** Rebekah will get a power.

Also,if someone touchs it they all will be thrown into flashbacks. If I do that, I would be able to do the visual and thoughts of her.. It will have Romance, Humor, Adventure, Mystery, Horror, Family, Hurt\Comfort, Suspense, Fantasy, and Friendship.

I need Reader to Author Feedback please? :)

Thank you so much for reading.

This will also probably be set to after Rebekah shows Klaus that there is another white oak tree in the episode of "All my Children" 3x15 or after Rebekah tortures Damon~ I havent decided. Probably the last one.

Please review. :)

Thanks.


	2. The New Girl

**Finally! It is up. It might be alittle short and for that I am sorry. Anyways, this is a story between Rebekah ~ Vampire Diaries Badass 'Klaus Barbie' and Jasper~ Twilight's own Badass 'God of War' Empath. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. :)**

I couldn't help but sigh as I got out of Emmett's jeep, Another day at another school. It couldn't be helped though. We had to blend in everytime we switched around. We were cold as marble, pale as snow, forever teenagers with golden eyes. We were vampires.

I looked over at my "siblings". Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice. And couldn't help but feel lonely. I didn't find my mate, my true mate, yet and I was well past frustrated. I was a monster, AM a monster, who would~

A sound I knew all to well broke through my thoughts and was higher than the jealous, and hormonal teenage humans around the parking lot. It was a kawasaki ninja 650r. Black. The person, female, was wearing a black leather jacket over a cross-front, side-runching, dark blue mesh top, dark blue designer jeans, and her shies were black six and a half high heeled boots that just stopped above her knee and laced on the back of the ankle. Her backpack had a black and bright silver checkerboard all over it. Her emotions were distressed and I couldn't help but wonder why. When she took her helmet that matched her bike off, icy natural blond curly mid-back length hair framed her pale but not pasty face and her cinnamon light brown haunted eyes. Like she had been though what nobody could ever imagine. The only jewelry she was wearing was a Lapis Lazuli ring and a scrabble ring, both had a fancy 'R' on it, which must be the letter that starts her name. What I didn't understand was that she had blood in her, but her heart wasn't beating. She smelled like Roses and Vinalla.

I got the feeling of protection, awe and possessiveness of her. She looked beautiful than anything I have ever seen before, that included Rosalie, who like the others, wasn't feeling negative about her. It surprised me, Rosalie wasn't exactly a happy go lucky fairy. Then I realized, which only added to what I was feeling, this beautiful teenager with unworldly beauty, was my mate.

She started for the school and I didn't care what I looked like, I was mesmerize by her. I had to find out her name. Mike Newton walked up to her bravely, yet stupidly. I knew my eyes were dark, making it look like the eyes of a lion whose eyes caught his prey but I couldn't help it. She was mine. I growled lowly, earning knowing looks from my family. They knew.

"Hi, I'm M-" He started to introduce himself, trying and failing to be flirty, but what made me smirk amused was she didn't bother with the idiot. She simple went around him, without saying a word.

I followed her to the office, me being her shadow, and saw her give papers to Mrs. Cope. When the older woman said she was missing things, the mystery blond teenager that was my mate looked deep into her eyes and said in a distanced, yet irritated voice "Look again. You will find everything there." Mrs. Cope repeated her and looked down, dazed, and said back in a surprised tone that she was right.

"You spell your name differently than the normal way. R. E. B. E. K. A. H. instead of the usual Rebecca.. and your last name.. Mikaelson?"

Rebekah's patience was wearing thin fast, "I think I know how to spell my own name, Thank you!"

"Okay, Dear." I heard Rebekah grit her teeth in irritation, "Now, here is your papers and this paper is for your teachers to sign and bring back by the end of the day. Have a nice day."

"Yeah. Like I haven't done this before.." She murmured hotly before opening the door.

She smelled the air, suddenly and decretly around her, and I knew she smelt me. My leather, mint, wood-like scents of cedar and sandalwood would be permantly in her senses.

I came around the corner, scanning her from the back of her head to her shoes with a smirk, my existance just got interesting.

I then notice that Mike bumped into her forcably when she wasn't paying attention making her fall.

"I ... fell?" Her voice was beautiful, not bell-like, like ours, but was in no way ordinary. She said that like it just didn't happen, making me wonder even more.

"Yeah, sorry." He said in a tone that wasn't sorry at all. He started to pick up his books but looked at a type of thick journal that she dropped. The cover was black with a few shades of blue, like liquid midnight and upon it were golden linings with green artfully placed splotches made the designs of it look beautiful and gave it an old look to it. Before she could turn around and look at him, he shoved it in his books.

"Hey," He started to try and flirt, only managing to make him look retarted, "You may not have noticed later when I-"

"When you threw yourself at me before I even managed to get into the building?" She snapped at him. I had to smirk, _**Feisty.**_

"Um .. well.." He stuttered.

"Why don't you leave me alone? You will not approach me, and you will not get hurt. Can you comprehend that, _Mike_? Or is that too hard for an retard weakling like you to accomplish?" She stared into his baby blue eyes as her own cinnamon eyes widened on it's own and her voice was again distanced, irriated and aggravated was now into the mix.

"No. I understand." His voice to was distant, as if he was on autopiolt.

"Let's hope so." Her voice went back to normal, as she walked away.

What was she? .. she couldn't be a vampire right? She wasn't pale enough, and her eyes were blue. Nor a werewolf... what was she?

I noticed that Mike, even though he left her alone, he was trying to open the thick journal without success. I stalked to him, ripped it out of his hands, all the while though a high electric charge went through my body from the journal.

Alice was in front of me in an instant, and with the others not to far from us and quickly moving as fast as they could without being suspectious, she took off her high-low dark gray cardigan that was made out of acrylic and wool, and wrapped it around the book.

"We need to get home. Fast." Alice spoke quietly and at superhuman speed, "Edward call Carlisle. Rose call Esme.. Tell them to come home."

As we walked at the fastest speed that appearances could allow, I couldn't help but look back at the school one last time in longing. Where my mate was. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that Alice must have saw something and I needed to be there as much as I wanted to be here. With her.

_I didn't even introduce myself, _I thought sadly.

But then I perked up suddenly, _Tomorrow. _

_Tomorrow the games begin.. See you soon, _**Rebekah. **

**Okay, did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me? I would like your honest opinion. I have also put up another poll on my profile, as after this you choose which one is next? Bonnie, Caroline or Lexi? Please review and if you could vote? The one that gets the most votes, I will do next. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I have not really updated anything. My life has been stressful, Hard times and all, and I never had time to even think about Ideas for my story. I know or at least imagine, throughout the whole first chapter you all were like 'WTF' to the fourty~eighth power when you found out that her diary *Rebekah pops up out of nowhere "It's a journal. JOURNAL dammit, I'm not five!"* ... anyways,, when you found out that it electrified everyone who touched it. Trust me there is a reason. Now, the Cullens are going to found out about Rebekah's life... *Shark music starts playing out of nowhere* XD hope you like it. Might take a few chapters though.**

Carlisle and Esme were happy to say the least when they found out I finally found my mate. Their emotions, like the rest of the family, were all over the place.Esme was overexcited, while Carlisle was intrigued to say the least. There was Emmett feeling mischievous and protective for his new "sister". Rosalie feeling uneasiness, which I could understand. She never liked anyone outside our "family" and does not cope well with change. Alice was looking at me with her 'I know something you don't' look but whatever it was it couldn't have been bad as her emotions were excited. Edward was reading whatever her mind, as well as probably everyone elses and shot me a grin. Huh, virign golden boy smiles .. who knew? That got me a little glare, oh well.

"So," Carlisle began first looking at everyone then the book - Rebekah's journal - that lay on the table, "You are telling me that this book .. belongs to Jasper's mate Rebekah .. and if you touch it it shocks you?" At our nod the father figures mind was reeling, and for once I wish I had Edward's power.

"It will work now though." Alice spoke up from where she sat acrossed from me and next to Edward.

"Why is that Alice?" Esme asked her what question was about to spit out of my mouth.

"That's easy. The first spark came from when Jasper touched it, it kept shocking him because he wasn't surrounded by all those he is around most of the time. Family. Not exactly Peter and Charlotte type of family. It's alittle complicated to explain.." Alice looked at the book, alittle confused, then shrugged and continued on, "I don't know how but I believe someone did something to it.. We all need to touch it."

"And how do you know that?" Rosalie questioned, looking between the book and Alice weary.

Alice looked at her and simply said one word that had all of us smirking, "Vision."

Carlisle spoke up," Alice can you see what will happen?"

Alice's eyes were blank for a few seconds but then said a quiet, "No."

Rosalie growled," So we are going in this blindly? We don't even know what the hell she is!"

I growled at Rosalie, she made Rebekah sound like some animal. Emmett growled at me, defending his mate.

"Ok, enough. Is everyone ready?" Carlisle questioned.

With nods we put one of our hands of the book and it felt like I was being pushed drown a drain. When I looked up, I had a mocking thought as I took in my surroundings.

_Toto, I don't think we aren't in Washington anymore. _I heard the muffled sound of Edward's laughter of that thought as well as everyone elses confusion.

**We found ourselves on the sideline of an illusion, a flashback, where a woman with light brown soft curly hair, a light tan and dark brown eyes stepped into the livingroom looking at the bed. Everything seemed very old from her her old fashioned to every piece of furniture in the room that seemed to be from at least alittle before the tenth century. She looked in sadness at the bed and the man on it made all of us gasp, Carlisle the loudest. Even though he didn't have the skin so white that it was almost translucent or the dark eyes there was no mistaking the snow white hair that was shoulder-length nor his face even though he was human. **

**The woman's hands were arounded her stomach protectively, shielding it from something as she burst into silent tears, as she forced herself to back up and leave. Leaving the very human Caius behind without a word.**

**A man with blue eyes, light pale skin and messy brown hair appeared to her after she went three towns over, "Esther, darling, Your back."**

**"Yes, Mikael, I am." She kissed the person named Mikeal softly.**

**"Mummy!" Five boys, all different ages, came running out to hug their 'Mummy.'**

**Nine months later, the woman named Esther gave birth to a blonde beautiful baby girl named Rebekah.**

"She cheated on him." Rosalie spat out bitterly, "Whore."

"Caius is a father..." Carlisle said in disbelief.

"And he doesn't even know it." Emmett said.

"Bet you that she doesn't either.." Esme said sorrowfully.

**Another flash a teenager Rebekah is seen dragging another teen that they all recognize as a werewolf in a gym somewhere.**

**"Get off of me!" Which Rebekah response with a "Hush. Now."**

**"I'd like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah." A man that looks about twenty gestures to Rebekah. "Word of warning? She can be quite mean."**

**She squints her narrowed eyes in warning at him, "Don't be an Ass."**

Rosalie bites her lip to keep from grinning. Feisty. They both will definitely get along.

**Another flash.**

**"Welcome back Seniors." The teacher started after writing 'AP AMERICAN HISTORY' on the board, "Let's turn our brains back on starting with this countries original founders... The Native Americans."**

**"What about the Vikings?" An amused female voice came from the door as Rebekah walked in, catching everyones attention.**

**"Well there is no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United states..." he looked at Rebekah closely, "Who are you?" **

**Rebekah had a soft amused smile on her face as she responded, "My name is Rebekah... I'm new... and history just happens to be my favorite subject."**

**Some of the students exchanged worried glances with each other and the teacher.**

"You guys will get along very well then Jasper." Alice said, laughing with everyone.

**Another flashback the teacher, a man with black hair and blue eyes and a teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes and an olive skintone were in what looked like a cave.**

**"What is all this?" The girl, named Elena, asked.**

**"Well," Alaric the teacher started, "as far as I can tell it's a story. In simple architectural terms? It a really REALLY old story.." he went on to show her the pictures on the wall with his flashlight, "that there is a full moon cycle," then to the picture with a wolf and a man, "the man ... and a wolf."**

**"A werewolf.." Elena stated, shocked.**

Rosalie crunched up her nose.

**"Yeah," A voice came from the corner amd from the guy with black hair and blue eyes, "the Lockwood diaires.. Pictionary style."**

The Lockwoods must be a family line of werewolves.

**"I don't understand..." Elena turned to both men with her, "I thought the Lockwoods came with the original founders in the 1860's...?"**

**"Maybe the Lockwoods did.." Alaric went on," But according to this wall.. these werewolves have been here alot longer than that .."**

**"How long..?" Elena said, squinting her eyes in confusion.**

**"Long," Damon's voice carried to her, "It gets better. Show her Ric."**

**"Names." Alaric said pointing his flashlight to the names," There not Native." He turned to Elena, "There written in Runic Viking Script." He turned back to the wall.**

**"...Vikings?" Elena questioned remembering Rebekah mentioned something about that.**

**"This name here, translated reads.." he turned back to Elena, "Niklaus."**

**"...Klaus.." Elena breathed in deeply and the Cullens were seeing flashbacks of what he did to her so far.**

**"Elijah.." Alaric moved on to the next name,"...And Rebekah.."**

**Elena had her mouth open in shock.**

_Rebekah was in the middle of writting her name on the cave wall with a huge knife, with Klaus behind her._

_"Bekah.. let me have at it." He looked genuinely worried for her._

_"Quiet Niklaus." She said irritated, "I have to have my __concentration if I don't want to slice off a finger.."_

_"Father will not like you handling a blade.." He looked elsewhere, seeing her body tighten in anger as she turned her body slightly._

_"If I want to weild a blade, I shall weild a blade.. Father need not know." She said in a no-room-for-arguement tone._

Jasper grinned, Rebellious..

_"He'll find out... He always does.."_

_"That is because you always tell him." Her tone hard._

_"I can't help it.. he frightens me.."_

_Rebekah sighed, "He frightens us all.." _

Jasper growled, his mate shouldn't have to fear anything...

_"That is why we stick together as one... always and forever.."_

Esme and Carlisle smiled at one another.. Rebekah was very loyal.

They all saw her turn to her brother with a small smile, _"Right, Traitor?"_

_Klaus nodded, with a small smile of his own, "Right."_

_"Here," Rebekah said finally, "You finish. I have to go and help mother with the meal."_

_"Yes," Niklaus nodded, putting the fire somewhere, "Go tend to dinner.. leave the blades to the men, little sister."_

"Something tells me she's not going to like that.." Emmett said, smiling as he realized how feisty she was.

_Her smile wipped off her face, anger in her eyes as she walked over to her brother and slammed the blade on her open palm, cutting it._

_"Bekah!" He said in surprise and pain._

_"...It's just a little blood." Rebekah smiled mocking at him, "Be a man about it."_

_She smiled mockingly as she left and he turned back to look at the wall._

Everyone was shaking in laughter. Defintely feisty. But what did they expect really? Finding out that she was Caius' daughter?

**"These are the names of the original family...?" Elena gasped.**

**"Carved into a cave that has been here way before the founding of Mystic Falls." Alaric confirmed.**

"Mystic Falls... Virigina?" Carlisle questioned.

**Alaric went on, "or even the entire... New World for that matter.."**

"Damn."

**"Okay," Elena said suspectious, "This has got to be one of Klaus's fakes.."**

**"That's what I said." Damon stated, amused.**

**"That could be true.." Alaric turned back to the wall, "except the last name up here... made us think otherwise.."**

**"What's the name?" Elena questioned, trying to be strong as she pointed her own lashlight at it.**

**Alaric turned to her, "...Mikael."**

**Elena held in a gasp, her eyes blazing in triump at something new to hold over the original family's head, "Mikael..?"**

**Alaric nodded.**

**"Mikael... as in... the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus..?" Swallowing down her excitement she looked at him fully.**

**"Yup," Damon said smuggly, "Or as I now like to call him.. Papa Original.."**

"Something tells me that something bad is coming... and I don't like it at all."

Neither did I.

**Another flash**

**"And how are you supposed to do that?" Damon asked sarcastically.**

**"Well," Elena started, "with the story about the Original family living here... I'm gonna go straight to the source.." she said with a smug look on her face.**

..Rebekah..

**Rebekah was surrounded by cheerleaders as she stretched, not really needing it, and when they lightly cheered her on she did flips and backflips landed in front of Elena.**

**"Ohh," she cooed sarcastically, "Goodie."**

**"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said bravely.**

**"About what? Stefan?" Rebekah questioned.**

_Flash ~ Rebekah meeting Stefan at a club in the early 20s._

_Flash ~ Rebekah and Stefan falling in love._

_Flash ~ Stefan sharing his story with her, unknown to them Klaus was listening._

_Flash ~ Klaus had a witch take his memory away._

_Flash ~ Rebekah and Stefan meet again in the late 20s at Glorias, they fall in love again._

_Flash ~ Rebekah got Daggered because she wanted to be with Stefan._

_Flash ~ Rebekah got woken up only because Klaus needed to use her._

_Flash ~ Klaus explains her power._

The Cullens watched and listened closely, they felt bad for the poor girl. Jasper didn't know which head he wanted to take off more ~ Klaus or Stefan's.

**"Don't worry. I'm off of him until he starts treating me better." Rebekah went on, seeing Elena shake her head and dig through the front part of her bag, "I think you should take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."**

**"Actually, I would rather talk about this." Elena pulled out a photo of Rebekah cave writting name.**

**Rebekah's mocking smile fell from her face.**

**"I am curious about why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena steeled her eyes, telling the Cullens she was not willing to leave Rebekah's presence without an answer.**

**"I should get back to the girls," Rebekah ignored her. "Homecoming is right around the corner." She only got a few feet when she heard something that made fear pulse through her body.**

**"So, maybe we should ask Mikael when we wake him?" **

**Rebekah narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to Elena with a small smirk, "Your bluffing... you don't know where he is. No one does."**

**"Then who is rotting in that old cemetary in charlotte?"**

**The small smirk fell from Rebekah face and she had fear in her eyes as she stalked to Elena, "If you wake Mikael.. We are **_**all **_**doomed."**

**"So then tell me." Elena demanded.**

**"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah questioned, her voice hard.**

**"Why do you want me to wake him?" Elena demanded once more, her voice rising.**

**Rebekah's eyes were blazing with hate as she looked at Elena. Her voice and face going calm as she said, "I need to get back to the girls." She left Elena there frustrated, without an answer.**

**Rebekah stopped half way though, eyes in sadness and fear.**

_"Come'on Hendrick, our brothers are fighting again." _

**It echoed through her mind as she once remembered a time when they were family... when Hedrick was alive. When Elijah and Niklaus would run off and fight playfully for that that common village whore Tatia's affections.**

_"We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun? I want to have fun. Teach me!"_

**She was brought out of the flashback by the sound of the cheerleading girls.**

**Something was going to happen.. something big. And Rebekah didn't like the feeling at all.**

And all the Cullens had to agree with her.

_**Okay, please Review. :) I would love to hear what you think so far. **_


End file.
